A Flower of Desire
by FireanIce17
Summary: Kagome comes back but nobodys their except a very sexy monk i purple robes. What do you think a guy like him would like to be doing and strangly enough what does she have in mind?


I haven't always been a fan of mirkag but i do like the way it spins out. Not that i dont believe inuyasha and kagome belong together. Thats destiny but its not like i cant dream about it right? well here is my fan fic about the two of them...oh ya and i've only seen a couple episodes so i dont really have anything inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Flower of Desire

Kagome peeked her head over the side of the well and looked around. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the scent of summer blossoms filled the air. Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. It was good to be back. She lifted her self over the rotting wood and dragged her yellow bag after her. She'd brought gifts for everyone this time. She couldn't wait to give shippo his new coloring book or sango her new scarf. She smiled when she thought of the little gold locket she'd found and bought for inuyasha. She wasn't sure if he'd like it but she was going to give it to him anyway.

Kagome stood and headed off toward kaede's hut. She paused when she remembered the gift she'd gotten for the purple robed monk named miroku. It had reminded her of him so she bought the necklace and put it in a little black bag. The black hemp and tiny purple dew drop gem in the center was simple but perfect. She just hoped he wouldn't grope her in thanks.

Kagome smiled and kept moving towards the little hut. As she neared the house she saw a small wisp of smoke coming from the chimney. It was a pleasant addition to the homey little place that the old priestess kaede called home. She smiled and wondered if the kind old woman was here or if she was off gathering herbs or something.

Kagome entered the small house and looked around. Nobody was in the room. It was completely empty but a cheerful little fire did burn in the fireplace. Somebody had to be here but outside doing something. Kagome set her bag down and stretched. After being away so long it felt good to just sit and wait for everyone to come back. Kagome paused and thought. Normally one of them stayed behind and waited just in case she came back early or late in this case.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a hand on her backside. She flipped around to see a grinning miroku behind her. She smiled smugly when her hand connected solidly with his face. He just looked down at her with those unrepentant violet eyes. Why did they have to leave him behind? "Good morning Miroku."

"And a good morning to you to Kagome-sama. You're back late so the others went on ahead."

"Yes, but why did you stay behind? Normally sango is the one that waits for me." She watched as miroku turned and walked outside into the sunshine and threw a look over his shoulder at her.

"I'm hurt kagome-sama. You do not like my company." He grinned at her and kept walking. Kagome sighed and ran back into the hut. She started to rummage through her bag looking for her present. The truth was she really liked his company and that was the oddest part. She wasn't supposed to want to sit and talk with miroku. She was supposed to want to be with inuyasha. Wasn't she?

Kagome smiled when she found the little bag and stood up and ran after miroku. She couldn't ignore the fact that when ever she was hurt by inuyasha the one that made her smile again was miroku. He always had a smile and a complement for her.

Kagome spotted the monk sitting on a hill overlooking the valley. She sat next to him and she let a small gasp escape her throat. The view was absolutely breath taking (quite literally). The sprawling country side lay beneath her with the lush green forest and tiny villages. The blue sky seemed endless from their perch on the hill. "It's beautiful Miroku."

"I come here when ever I can." She glanced at him and noticed a small smile on his lips. His violet eyes roamed over the countryside and she couldn't help but notice what a handsome man he really was. He had sharp defined features and jet black hair and even though he didn't exactly look it she knew he was strong. Miroku looked at her and she blushed.

"I have something for you." Kagome held out the little black pouch and smiled at him, "I saw it and wanted to give it to you." Miroku returned her smile and took the gift. His fingers gently brushed hers and she stiffened. A tiny electric feeling went through her entire body. She pulled her hand back and tried to make sense of her odd reaction to his touch.

Miroku ignored her odd behavior and looked at the pouch. He opened it and held up the necklace his head tilted to one side. "It's beautiful but what do I do with it kagome-sama?"

"You wear it."

"You mean I'm supposed to wear a girl necklace?"

"It's not a girl necklace! Well ok so maybe it is but…What are you doing?" Miroku had scooted closer and was putting the necklace around her neck next to the bottle of jewel shards she wore.

"It would look better on you then me anyway." Kagome's eyes widened and she sat perfectly still. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and could sense the nearness of his body. Her mind started to swirl and a blush crept up her neck. What was wrong with her? It was just miroku. He pulled away and to her shock she was disappointed when his warmth moved away from her as well.

"I told you it would look better on you." He admired his handy work He looked at her with smiling eyes. "Besides I'd like you to have something to remember me by." He fingered the purple gem and grinned. Kagome felt hot and she blushed a deep crimson.

"But now I don't have a gift for you!" Kagome looked around and spotted a tiny blue flower by her hand. She plucked the small flower and held it up. "You can have this."

"A flower?" He sat still as she tucked it behind his ear and smiled. "I thought I had gotten rid of the girly stuff kagome-sama."

"Since you rejected my last gift you have to except this one." She reached a hand up and touched the necklace that hung around her neck. The gem was smooth and cool to her touch. To her surprise she liked having something of mirokus. He had been so nice to her even if he did get a little careless with his hands sometimes. Ok so he was careless with his hand a lot but he was still the one who could always make her smile. He was also the one she liked to talk to about anything.

Kagome laid back on the cool grass and closed her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be having these kinds of thoughts about miroku. She was in love with inuyasha. 'Are you really?' The thought crossed her mind and she immediately pushed it away. Of course she was in love with inuyasha, wasn't she?

"Kagome…"She smiled when he whispered her name.

"What is it miroku?" She paused when she realized he hadn't called her kagome-sama. He had used her name. She squeaked when she felt his lips brush hers ever so lightly. For a moment she wasn't sure it had really happened. The touch had been so soft, gentle really.

Her eyes fluttered open and she froze. Miroku's face was inches from hers and he had a small smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again a little more pressure behind the kiss this time. To her horror she didn't do anything to stop him. She let him kiss her. It was like her body had a mind of its own.

She stiffened when she felt his tongue gently run along her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. Her lips wavered in indecision. He nipped her lip and she gasped and he took advantage and slid into the cavern of her mouth.

She lay still letting, him have his way with her. She slowly melted into the ground, her eyes drifting shut and her mind ignoring all the red flags. She tentatively started to meet him and kiss back. Each time their tongues met there was a little zing that flashed through her body making her shiver with pleasure.

Is this truly what she wanted? She felt the smooth gem beneath her fingers and a smile appeared on her face. Perhaps she did after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wrote this after i read a fanfic about mirkag. It was way good and i had to write one of my own. There is more if anybody wants me to finish but thats only if you want more. As i said in one of my other stories i only live to serve my fans or at least it was something like that. So ya if you want to know what happens next you'll have to tell me. aka review!


End file.
